


покаяние

by utterebba, zaboraviti



Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: Engagement, F/M, Pining, St Chrysostom
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 11:05:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12703737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/utterebba/pseuds/utterebba, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaboraviti/pseuds/zaboraviti
Summary: Гардении — символ молчания. Если хочешь знать значение моих цветов, старый друг, посмотри на меня в моих оранжереях. Нет там никакой красоты.





	покаяние

**Author's Note:**

  * For [utterebba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/utterebba/gifts).



> бессвязная и бессмысленная сцена после помолвки

__

_[© Lady Disdain](http://ladydisdainblog.tumblr.com/) _

 

 _Гардении?_  поднимает брови Эмма. Она обернулась в последний момент, уже стоя в проеме двери.  _Тайная любовь, кажется?_ И он внезапно понимает, что этот разворот и эти слова на прощание и были истинной причиной ее посещения. Должно быть, она уехала из дворца вскоре после него.  
  
Друг мой, старый мой друг, думает он, нельзя о таком говорить. Позволь рассказать тебе, думает он, что означают гардении: гардении — символ молчания. Гардении — символ закрытых дверей, сомкнутых губ и душащих слов. Если хочешь знать значение моих цветов, сказал бы он ей, посмотри на меня в моих оранжереях. Нет в том никакого очарования.  
  
_Никогда не питал особого интереса к флориографии_ , произносит он вслух. Слишком хорошо ей знакомо то, как тщательно он взвешивает каждое слово. Эмма поджимает губы, но уходит, оставляя его наедине с бренди.  
  
*  
  
Шесть дней прошло с тех пор, как их светлости прибыли в Англию. Уильям уже представляет репетиции свадьбы, подразумевающие для него долгие часы хождения по Вестминстерскому аббатству с церемониальным мечом в руках — тяжело будет носить проклятую штуковину. Он замечает, что устал сильнее, чем должен был, и на два дня удаляется в Брокет-холл, где сидит в библиотеке, делая вид, что читает огромные пыльные тома, снятые с отцовских полок. Нездоровится, сказал он королеве.  _Да_ , ответила она,  _у вас действительно нездоровый вид, лорд М_.  
  
(Вкус бренди на губах, бал по случаю коронации. Ее глаза следили за ним весь вечер.  _Я хочу танцевать с вами!_  Вряд ли она заметит его отсутствие теперь.)  
  
Он представляет себе жизнь в Брокет-холле: забросить стесняющий движения сюртук, а бриться лишь тогда, когда начинают зудеть щеки. Скорее всего, отъезд сразу после церемонии — слишком уж красноречивый жест. Он велит перевезти свои вещи из Дувр-хауса в кабинет и будет отвечать на письма по мере необходимости. Оранжереи, решает он, нужно опять закрыть. Можно, наверное, взяться за сухие заметки о… о чем? Точно не мемуары. А роман Каролины давно истребил в нем всякую тягу к художественной литературе — он повсюду находит себя.  
  
Старинное издание третьего тома под редакцией сэра Генри Савиля открыто перед ним на письменном столе. Листая книгу, он обнаруживает, что по большей части позабыл итонские уроки греческого. Труды древнего святого, Иоанна Златоуста. Если прищуриться, символы перестраиваются в спряжения, и он наверняка когда-то что-то переводил отсюда, еще в школе, но теперь и знания, и воспоминания полустерты. Была какая-то легенда о Златоусте — это он помнит. Что-то о грехе. Что-то о прощении. Видимо, весьма непристойная была легенда, раз задержалась в памяти школяра.  
  
Он чувствует подступающую головную боль и в попытке прогнать ее быстро делает глоток бренди. Жидкость в бокале неприятно теплая, а древний рассказ обжигает.  
  
Принцесса говорит Златоусту, что ее сожрут дикие звери, если тот ей не поможет, и, будучи святым, Златоуст дает ей пристанище. И, будучи мужчиной, обесчещивает ее. Под надежным сводом своей пещеры он возлежит с ней, а затем толкает принцессу с обрыва и, снедаемый чувством вины, ползает на четвереньках, чтобы заслужить покаяние.  
  
Уильям пытается написать благожелательный, оправдательный комментарий к этой истории и сжигает его. Он пишет злую, ядовитую обличительную речь, но называет себя лицемером и швыряет ее в пламя. Наконец, он берет чистый лист и выводит:  _Иоанн Златоуст был извращенцем, который воспользовался положением юной девушки и не заслужил прощения — хотя до боли любил ее._  
  
Ее величество — королева, а вовсе не обморочная принцесса. Он тоже никакой не святой. Сидя в своем кресле, он смотрит в окно на птиц. Вертит головой, сглатывает — галстук с шеи давно сорван, но чувство удушения не прошло. Это комната сжимается, давят с четырех сторон стены. Темное дерево, тяжелые полки. Октябрь, и не по сезону тепло. Брокет-холл хочет раздавить его. Этот дом видел его многочисленные грехи и знает, что Уильям должен понести наказание.  
  
Гардении — символ молчания.  
  
(То первое утро в Кенсингтоне. Кукла в его руках, кровь, прилившая к ее щекам.  _Если мне потребуется помощь_ , говорит она,  _то я о ней попрошу_. Но эти глаза… там, снаружи, ее сожрут дикие звери. Румянец на ее коже оттенка  _cypripedium acaule_.)  
  
Еще один бокал бренди. Глянув на бутылку, Эмма болезненно поморщилась. Она слишком давно его знает, и складки, прорезавшие ее лоб, слишком ему знакомы. Я знаю, хотел сказать он. Пожалуйста, хотел он взмолиться, не говори ничего. Возможно, она знала о помолвке. Хотя королева, наверное, сказала только ему. Неуклюжесть, с которой она говорила с ним, свидетельствовала о ее неловкости, об отсутствии практики.  
  
Вспомни девушку, которую ты впервые встретил тогда, Уильям. Такую прямолинейную, такую необычайно наивную. Она еще не знала, что у нее есть шипы. Куда подевалась та девушка? А может быть, это просто ложь, которую он внушает себе. Острые грани еще не сгладились внезапной женственностью, и хотя бы этому он рад — но она перестала ему открываться. Однажды он почувствовал жар и трепет ее сердца в своих руках и сунул его обратно ей, отводя глаза. Он знает, что ему нельзя доверять что-то настолько ранимое и в невинности своей не знающее стыда.  
  
Он не заметил, как уснул прямо в кресле; ему снится, что он строит стену, проходящую посередине пещеры. Принцесса то и дело встречается с ним глазами. Ошеломительная голубизна. Вдруг оказывается, что стена построена из стекол его оранжерей, и он видит ее сквозь них. Вот только стекло каким-то образом искажает ее, и когда она кричит, он не может разобрать ее слов. Он знает — назовем это инстинктом — что она зовет его на помощь.  
  
Просыпается он со скрученным желудком. Согнутая спина одеревенела, руки сжаты в вялые кулаки. Остатки бренди со дна бокала расплескались по чернильным словам, осуждающим Златоуста. Уильям, говорит он себе, ты слишком стар для этого.  
  
Пятница. Голова кружится. Он бреется, он натягивает самый тесный из своих сюртуков и велит готовить экипаж. Перед выездом он осторожно срезает стебель цветка.  
  
*  
  
_Орхидеи_ , говорит Эмма.  _Белые орхидеи символизируют изящество, почтение, чистоту, невинность. Что из этого ты имел в виду?_  
  
Он на миг прикрывает глаза. Я глупец, думает он. Белые орхидеи означают глупость стариков. Вспомни Каролину, ту ветреную крошку, какой она была в Девоншир-хаусе. Вспомни, как ты погубил ее — вспомни крики посреди ночи, бьющиеся о стены безделушки, вспарывающее плоть ее рук стекло. Орхидеи сложно выращивать. Они чувствительны к температуре, к свету. Он заставляет себя набраться терпения. Восковые светлые лепестки. Стройные стебли и хрупкие листья. Нетрудно любить что-то столь прекрасное и нежное.  
  
В Букингемском дворце гуляют сквозняки. Галстук туго стягивает горло.  _Боюсь, я не понимаю, на что ты намекаешь_ , небрежно-легкомысленно откликается он. Разумеется, ее не обмануть. Он читает это в насмешливо поджатых губах — так же легко она читает его ложь по стиснутой челюсти, по напряженным морщинкам вокруг глаз.  
  
Позволь мне это, мысленно молит он. Пожалуйста, я знаю, что это неправильно. Но позволь мне это — еще немного. Я никогда не умел противиться своим слабостям.


End file.
